What is Love?
by rainbowdash13
Summary: hey a note for y'all
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey! im new to writing fanfic so please be gentle! lol :-) this is just an idea i had one night, its not a one-shot there will be more to follow. dont know how quick i will get updates up (if anyone wants me to continue that is!). i know roughly where i want the story to go so if you can be patient that would be fab! sorry for any mistakes i missed. please r&r **

The music was pumping. Hot and sweaty bodies were grinding against each other to the beat. Couples dancing like they were the only ones in the room. The drinks were flowing freely, luckily for me. I don't even know why I came here tonight, actually I do, I have one goal, to forget everything.

"Two double vodka cranberry please" I slur.

"You sure that's a good idea kiddo?" the barman asks

"Just shut up and pour the damn drinks" I snap back in reply

Throwing my money down I grab the drinks and knock them both back before pushing through the crowd of people waiting at the bar.

Fuck this! I think to myself. I'm bored and just wanna be alone right now. As I make my way to the exit, an arm sneaks its way around my waist and pulls me towards its owner.

"Where do you think your going sexy?" a voice purrs into my ear.

"I'm sorry, maybe you have me mistaken for someone who cares. Get your filthy paws off of me!" I snarl back before continuing out of the club. Now I'm pissed off. I need to let off some steam. Suddenly being alone doesn't sound that good. I spot a girl outside the club giving me the once over, and smile whilst I saunter over to her. After looking her up and down I decide she'll do.

"Hi, I'm….." she starts. I'm in no mood for small talk so silence her with a rough, hard kiss before pulling away and saying "…leaving. Now. With me." As I grab her hand and lead her to my car.

"_Man this chick catches on quick"_ I think to myself as she remains silent all the way to my place, occasionally stealing a glance over at me. A few minutes later we pull into the car park. Still in silence, we get out of the car and she follows me into my apartment. As soon as the door is closed I'm on her like white on rice! I push her against the door and attach her mouth with mine.

There is nothing soft or gentle or loving about the way I'm kissing her, she means nothing to me and I'm pretty sure she knows it.

Without breaking the kiss, I pull her towards the bedroom, removing as much of our clothing as I can on the way. Once I have her stripped I throw her down onto the bed and start kissing her neck. Her breath catches in her throat as I start to kiss her chest. I stop at her breasts before taking one of her nipples into my mouth and tugging on it with my teeth. She obviously likes this 'cause I hear a deep moan escape her lips. As I turn my attention to her other nipple, I start teasing her already wet pussy before thrusting two fingers deep and hard into her.

"Oh FUCK…" she pants. I take that as my cue to intensify my actions by adding a third finger and sliding in and out of her.

"Oh yeah baby, more" she moans

"Stop talking!" I command as I kiss and bite my way towards her dripping centre. I pause for a split second with my mouth hovering above her throbbing clit before dipping my tongue to taste her. With this action her hips thrust upwards to meet me. As soon as my mouth makes contact I can feel her tighten around my fingers as I thrust into her. I can hear her getting closer and closer to the edge with every stroke. I nip at her clit with my teeth. This action makes her tighten even more as she screams out, coming hard and fast.

I hold her for a few minutes until her breathing evens out a little and I withdraw my fingers. Without saying a word I get up off the bed and make my way to the bedroom door.

"I'm going for a shower. You make it back to your friends by yourself ok?" I ask over my shoulder as I make my way to the bathroom. I don't hear her reply if there was one and honestly don't care what she said as long as she is gone by the time I come back. I turn the water on and remove the clothing I am still wearing. Just as I am about to step under the soothing jets of water I hear the front door slam.

"Thank fuck for that!" I say to myself.

15 minutes later I step out, feeling refreshed. I wander into the living room and notice the light on my answering machine flashing. I hit play and start towards the kitchen only to be stopped in my tracks by the voice I hear.

"Hey, um, it's me. Um, I don't know why I called you, sorry. Um, ok, I'm going to hang up now. I miss you. I love you. I'm sorry." I fall to the floor and cry.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit on the floor sobbing for the best part of an hour. How dare she call me up like that and tell me she misses and loves me? Who does she think she is?

_Flashback 2 years_

"Baby you know I love you right?" she says to me as we lie on the sofa, she can tell there is something wrong with me.

"Of course I know this. I love you to…" I reply hesitantly

"..But..." she shakily asks whilst sitting up and looking straight into my eyes. I can feel my tears threatening to spill over from the fear I can see in her eyes.

"But" I continue "this isn't going to work, i'm sorry." I whisper as I get off of the sofa and start to walk towards the front door. It obviously takes a few minutes for my words to sing in, then…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she yells at me jumping up and storming my way, I see the anger in her eyes. This is not going well!

"Its not you it's me. I'm sorry. You leave next week for school and I just think its best if we call it a day." I explain feeling like a total bitch and realising the mistake I'm making but it's to far gone to take the words back.

"Screw you! I can't believe you are using this as an excuse to end what we have! And to think I was going to turn down this opportunity so we could be together forever! I HATE you. Get the fuck out of my house NOW!" she seethes back at me. I leave without another word or even a backwards glance thinking to myself this is for the best.

_End flashback_

I haven't seen or heard from her since that night. Even to this day I deeply regret what happened between us. I was young, stupid, scared and to stubborn to call her and tell her I regretted my decision. She left for school the next week as planned. Six months later my mom told me she was engaged to a girl she met at school, Tori I think her name was. They have been happily married for a year now. My friends and family soon learnt not to mention her around me, the first and last time they did several dishes lost their lives! I know I don't really have any right to be angry that she moved on, I am the one who ended things between us after all, but I guess I never gave up hope that things would work out between us eventually. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I have lived like a nun these past two years, but the women I sleep with never mean anything to me. Sure some of them tried to be more than a one night stand, but none succeeded, because none of then were her!

I finally stop crying and glance at the clock in the kitchen, 2:28am. Exhaustion is starting to take over so I pick myself up and go into my bedroom and get changed into my boy shorts and a vest. Crawling into bed I set the alarm clock before passing out.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

My alarm goes off at 7:30 and startles me out of my dreamless sleep. I groan and drag myself out of bed and into the shower before getting dressed for work. By 8:45 I'm standing in Starbucks waiting for my caramel macchiato unable to shake the feeling that my day is going to go from bad to worse. I can't get her out of my head. I collect my drink and head to the office. Once I get there I am met by a hyper Kat, my assistant who I think may have had too much coffee and red bull already today and its only 9:00. Thank god I can lock myself in my office and not have to deal with her for the majority of the day.

"Well it's about time you showed up, I've been here for an hour already!" Kat says with a wide grin on her face.

"Morning Kat, what's my agenda for today?" I ask with a false smile plastered on my face.

"Not much today boss, just a stack of CDs and DVDs to check out, oh and you have an appointment at one o'clock, I forgot the name though." She tells me. I nod my head in response and go into my office closing the door behind me on the way.

Several hours and about a dozen demo CDs later I'm feeling hungry. I slip out of the office and head to the café on the corner to grab a bit to eat. As I eat I try and remember who is suppose to be meeting with me this afternoon, I will have to find out before hey arrive, nothing worse than having someone tell you why they wrote the music they did and you not having a clue what they are talking about! I loose myself in thought and before I know it, it is 12:45 and I have to rush back. As I get to the office I notice an attractive red head waiting in my reception area, Kat is nowhere to be seen.

"Hi sorry I'm running a little late, please do come in" I apologise and lead her into my office and close the door. I sit at my desk before speaking again. "Please take a seat. Thank you for coming in to see me today, I'm…." she cuts me off.

"Spencer Carlin. It's a pleasure to meet you finally. I'm Tori Davies."


End file.
